


Leather Pants Discipline Challenge

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-03
Updated: 2002-02-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Leather Pants Discipline Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Leather Pants Discipline Challenge

## Leather Pants Discipline Challenge

#### by Bertie

Title: Leather Pants Discipline Challenge  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: BDSM  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Skinner  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: R  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: sure  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings: Not betad and the first time I have written a spanky fic  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Walter Skinner was hightly pissed off. He was at a crime scene and Mulder was not answering his cell phone. When he got a hold of his wayward agent...just then the object of his derision turned up. Walter nearly pulled a muscle when he did a double take. Mulder was standing there with a tshirt and leather pants, as if he had just come from a bar. He was all sweaty, as if from dancing, and to Walter's consternation, the bulge in the boy's pants was quite enticing. 

"Sir, sorry for the mix up. I was-" 

"Not now, Mulder. As soon as you finish here, I want you at my office pronto. Got that?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Mulder listened as the AD grumbled under his breath as he left the crime scene to his agent. 

* * *

After about 3 hours, the agent did all he could, then left as the men in blue took over. He was not looking forward to seeing his boss at this time of the evening, 11:54pm. And he hoped his boss wouldn't ask about the leather pants. Somehow, he just knew that it would be the first thing his boss would mention. 

Kim, of course, was long gone. He could not use her as a buffer against an angry AD. He should have stopped to change his pants. He sighed then entered his boss' office, resolved he was going to get it no matter what he did to improve the situation. 

The AD was busy with paperwork. He did not look happy. He, in fact, totally ignored his agent as he was still writing on a paper in front of him. Mulder did his best to be unobtrusive. In fact, a fantastical hope ran across his mind, if he was very still and quiet the AD wouldn't even acknowledge his prescence and would leave thinking Mulder wasn't even there. The agent almost snorted aloud at his outlandish fantasy. 

Just then the AD looked over at his agent. Mulder nearly jumped 10 feet thinking he had actually snorted aloud. The AD growled, "Explain yourself, Agent." 

Mulder almost turned to look behind him. Then cleared his throat. "S-sir, I was, um..." 

"I do not think those pants are FBI protocol, agent." 

A pained expression moved across his agent's face then he gulped. "Sir, I can explain..." 

One brow raised up as if daring Mulder to even try. 

"I was investigating the Murphy case..." 

"The one I distinctly told you not to pursue any further?" 

Mulder nodded. "Yes, sir. That one." 

"And why leather pants? I do not recall leather pants in the investigation even in any remote angle." 

"Well, Murphy owned a leather bar..." 

"He was away on vacation, Mulder. The murder case was solved. Why pursue it further?" 

"I just wanted to test the eyewitness's statement." 

Skinner rubbed his eyes under his wirerims. "The one where the man claimed he was chased by a jaguar?" 

Mulder nodded. 

"But I thought you had decided that the man was referring to an actual sports car, not an animal." 

"Well, at first it seemed the only logical conclusion, but when he told me where the jaguar chased him, I checked it out tonight and realized that he must have been referring to an animal. No way would a sports car fit in the space..." 

Skinner knew where this was going, and he did not like it one bit. "You were chased by the jaguar as well, I take it?" 

Mulder nodded. 

"And this helps in the investigation how, Mulder?" 

"Well, I now know the eye witness wasn't pulling our leg. Sir." 

Skinner shook his head then let it fall. Mulder thought he was going to cry. Instead, his boss began to laugh. Mulder smiled, thinking that all was well. He would be able to get home without any more interrogation. 

"Mulder, get those pants off!" barked the AD suddenly, taking Mulder by surprise. 

"What, sir?" 

"You heard me, agent. Drop trou." 

"But-but-but, sir...this is highly irregular..." 

"Drop 'em!" 

Mulder's legs trembled as he began to pull down the tight leather. He wore BVD's underneath them. They were tiger striped. Skinner couldn't stop himself. He began to laugh again. 

Mulder blushed furiously. "Sir, I don't understand the need for -" 

"You never do understand the need for certain protocol, do you agent Mulder?" The tone was dangerous and Mulder winced. He had no reply but knowing better, he answered, "I - I will try, sir..." 

Skinner shook his head. "Not good enough, agent." He rose and went around to the front of his desk and sat on the edge. "I have decided the best way to handle these situations is disciplinary action." 

"Sir, you know-" 

"I am not finished, agent." He waited until Mulder closed his mouth, then continued, "Not the typical disciplinary action, Mulder. But something I learned fairly quickly when I was a boy. It was the only way my mother could keep five boys in line when her husband was at work." 

He lifted up a few sheets of paper on his desk and pulled what looked like a ping pong paddle from under them. But it was not covered in felt, it was covered in leather, and looked well used. Mulder's eyes widened and he put his hands behind his back. 

Skinner's eyes seemed to twinkle and he grinned evilly to Mulder. 

"It's not your hands I am going to spank, Mulder." 

Mulder cried out, but refused to move his hands from behind his back. 

"Sir..." he whined. "How can you discipline me about bureau protocol if you go against it yourself?" 

Skinner menacingly began to slap the paddle against his hand. "The word is discipline, Mulder. The Official FBI Protocol on discipline only give suggestions, but say that officially it is up to the one doing the disciplining to figure out the best way to carry out the discipline...given particular situations, Mulder. And you must admit this is a rather particular situation, isn't it?" 

Mulder winced again, knowing that he could not get out of that one, he nodded. 

Skinner decided to be a little lenient and said, "I will give you 10 swats, Mulder. Since this is the first time I have ever used this type of discipline. The humiliation alone, I am sure, will stick in your mind...hopefully. Temporarily suspending you certainly hasn't worked before." 

Mulder groaned. 

"Pull down those briefs, agent." 

Mulder gulped, ready to run, but then realized that his pants were still wrapped about his ankles. He pulled down his briefs slowly, not wanting to bring about the spanking any sooner. 

"Come over here, Mulder." He waited, Mulder was going as slow as molasses, disentangling himself from his pants and underwear. "Closer...closer. That's it." 

Mulder stood just in front of him and Skinner looked at the down cast eyes and the pouty lip. 'Damn, damn, damn, the boy is too pretty for his own good.' He thought Mulder's mother must have been swayed by that hurt puppy look sometimes. The boy was totally undisciplined when it came to authority. Though Skinner admired his spirit and his determination, getting killed was certainly one outcome of the total disregard the boy had for rules and regulations that was not to be tolerated. 

"Over my lap, boy," growled Skinner. Mulder complied but nearly screamed out when he realized that his cock was getting hard. The expensive wool pants rubbed amazingly over his rising cock and he wanted to jump off his boss' lap and run. When one of Skinner's big hands rubbed over his ass in a caress, Mulder moaned, then gasped in embarrassment. 

Skinner ignored his agent's embarrassment for the moment, instead he asked, "What is this punishment for, agent?" 

"Going against bureau protocol, sir." 

"That's right, Mulder. Protocol is there for agents to follow for a purpose. And what would that purpose be?" 

"To ensure the safety of the lives of civilians and the lives of federal agents, sir." 

"Very good. Do you think you deserve this punishment, agent?" 

Mulder hesitated but then nodded as he felt his boss tense up. "Yes, sir. I deserve it, sir." 

"Good answer, Mulder." 

Mulder closed his eyes tightly as he felt the air against his butt cheeks as the paddle sailed downward. "Whack! Whack! Whack!" 

By the fourth spank Mulder began to cry out. "OW!" 

The first three had come and gone so quickly he hadn't had time to register them. He started to wiggle. Skinner stopped and barked, "Be still!" 

When Mulder immediately complied, Skinner growled, "Would you like to have more spanks, agent?" 

"NO! Sir!" 

"Be still, then." The spankings continued until Mulder had to bite his lip to keep from crying. When the last spank slapped hard against his buttocks, Mulder at first, didn't notice. 

"That's it, Mulder." 

The agent rose stiffly from his boss's lap and blushed furiously. His cock was hard and his boss had not dismissed him. 

"I hope you have learned your lesson, agent." He paused to regard his wayward agent then smiled. "You do realize with the second infraction the spankings will double?" 

Mulder looked horrified at his boss. 

"Get dressed, Mulder." 

"Sir?" Mulder asked as Skinner was putting away the paddle and was cleaning up his desk. 

"What, agent?' 

"I still need to investigate the Murphy case, sir." 

"Why is that, Mulder? Is it because Murphy uses the jaguar as some sort of deterrant against criminals? Just call the ASPCA, agent!" 

"Sir, clearly the use of an unusual method of security is to keep out more than just criminals but investigators as well." 

"What are you saying, agent?" 

"Murphy is hiding something more than just precious jewels and papers, sir. I think it should be investigated..." 

Skinner paused and sighed. "Very well, Mulder. Call the ASPCA, get the jaguar removed, then you can investigate the matter." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"Oh, Mulder," Skinner said, watching his agent pull on the tight leather pants, not bothering to put on the tiger-striped briefs. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"You do know that you are coming home with me?" 

Mulder gulped then nodded. "Yes, sir!" 

**TBC? NAH;)**

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
